The oh so romantic midnight picnic confession
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Jesse/Jaden. Fluffy and sweet, a love confession. This is all romance and no dirtiness, promise!


Story – Jesse and Jaden sneak out of Duel Academy to have a midnight picnic

**Disclaimer – I don't own these Yugioh GX characters and thus am forced to live out my fantasies in fanfiction.**

Moonlight filtered softly through the lush green woodland that surrounded two teenage boys sat sprawled on the ground amongst various assorted snacks.

"This was a great idea, Jaden," Jesse exclaimed in his American accent, the glow of the moon lighting his spiky blue bangs as he ripped open a crisp packet.

"Thanks," Jaden replied incoherently through a mouthful of food. He swallowed, and the two boys were quiet again until Jaden randomly voiced his thoughts.

"Hey Jesse? What are you going to do, after this?" He gestured with a large sweep of his hand to Duel Academy, stood proud in the background, a little way off from their midnight garden picnic.

"Well," Jesse began thoughtfully, leaning back on his hands, enjoying the feel of the cool grass under his fingers and the gentle breeze through his hair. It felt so refreshing to be outside at night, whilst everyone else around them slept. It was like a weird rush of adrenaline, to be breaking the rules with Jaden. He was still flattered that Jaden had chosen him, when he had mentioned the picnic Jesse had expected everyone else to be there too.

"I've always wanted to travel the world, and see all the sights, y'know?"

"That sounds sweet," Jaden nodded. "I like duelling, but I want to do other stuff too."

The conversation died down again, and the wind blew around them, rustling along the trees. Jesse gazed at their surroundings, amazed at the beauty of the place at night, almost magical. A wordless exclamation from Jaden caught his attention, and his gaze jerked back to his friend. Jaden was now stood up, Jesse could see his long gangly legs moving, and realised he was trying to recover an empty crisp packet that the wind was pushing steadily along the ground.

But he was about to collide painfully with Jesse in a mess of limbs. The American winced and tried to move out of the way, but Jaden fell roughly on top of him. For the first ten seconds or so, both were only aware of painful tender spots, and the bruises that would appear the next day. Jesse was dimly aware of Jaden shifting to all fours over him, and stared up at him.

No sooner than he had done this, his eyes melted into Jaden's brown ones, fusing tightly with an electric spark.

"Uh, sorry…" Jaden's voice was quiet, but in the silence of the night, Jesse could hear several layered nuances, and he felt really strange. A blush was colouring his cheeks, as Jaden remained over him in the darkness. And his lips looked so kissable…

Jaden shifted, and without a thought, Jesse instinctively grabbed his arm with a hand.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"W-What are you doing?"

"I'm…"

Conscious of their breathing more and more, slowly their eyes closed as they moved into a kiss, already anticipating the sensations. Jesse could feel something in him come alive as Jaden's lips touched his, stirring him into a hyper awareness of everything around him for a moment.

Reaching closer, Jesse sat up so they could put their arms around each other, and they continued the kiss gently under the kind mask of night. Blown away by what had just happened, and more importantly, how it had felt for them, they drew back, the kiss still lingering on them like a sixth sense they could both still feel.

"Jaden." Jesse's voice shook with emotion as vulnerability settled onto him and his heart pounded, the fear of rejection kicking in. Jaden's expression had initially mirrored his shock, but after a second's hesitation, he placed his hand over Jesse's.

It was warm, love emanating through onto Jesse's hand, radiating with spirals.

They slipped their hands into each other's. Jaden squeezed Jesse's, and smiled at him. Jesse's face softened and relaxed into a smile too.

"What do you say Jesse? Will you be my boyfriend?" The whisper was tender and concerned, and Jesse didn't think he'd ever heard such an intimate tone in Jaden's voice. It sent a rush through his body, and he nodded, euphoria at the word 'boyfriend' causing his smile to widen.

Him and Jaden. A couple. Emotion welled up in him as those brown eyes burnt into his soul.

"I love you," he breathed, and realised a tear had spilled down his cheek as he exposed his feelings to Jaden after burying them for so long.

"Don't cry," whispered Jaden, tenderly brushing the tear away with a kind finger, and Jesse embraced him firmly, so happy to feel Jaden's arms around him at last, and realising he was scared to ever release him, in case something horrible happened, and he never got to feel Jaden's warm touch again.

The love was overpowering him.

"I love you too, beautiful," Jaden murmured in his ear, in barely a whisper.


End file.
